walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Silence the Whisperers
"Silence the Whisperers" is the fourth episode of the tenth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 27, 2019. It was written by Geraldine Inoa and directed by Michael Cudlitz. Plot Still paranoid Alexandrians get riled up over the Whisperers and take their fear out on Negan. Back at Hilltop, the group deals with an unexpected safety issue. Synopsis In Alexandria, Daryl joins Michonne and her children as they dine together. He then leaves a tray of food outside Carol's room and leaves. Meanwhile, Lydia walks by as Rosita and Gabriel stroll Coco. She smiles at a shaking Siddiq from afar, but he runs back inside, upsetting her. At Hilltop, Magna and Yumiko make love as Ezekiel has trouble sleeping. Suddenly, a giant tree falls through the wall over the fence onto one of the trailers, injuring nine residents. As the Hilltop residents help the injured, Connie suggests the Whisperers are to blame as Zeke and Jerry figure out where to put the victims. Yumiko orders to put them in Maggie's office, ignoring Magna's suggestions. The group then realizes that several walkers are approaching the community and they proceed to leave outside to fight them off. The next morning, Aaron gives the Alexandrians combat training while Gage, Margo, and Alfred taunt Lydia and angrily order her to leave. On the road, Michonne tells Judith never to take enemies by their word. Judith suggests the Whisperers are probably trying to tire them out like R.J. does before he goes to sleep, and Michonne agrees. Suddenly, Michonne spots Ezekiel riding his horse alone. She tells them to keep riding while she investigates. As she gets closer, Zeke's horse gallops past her. She then finds him on the edge of a cliff pondering suicide. Michonne hugs him and tells him it's ok, prompting him to kiss her. After a few seconds, he pulls away and apologizes. In Alexandria, Lydia tells Negan about her abusers and he advises her not to react. Daryl arrives and orders her to leave. "She's just trying to fit in," Negan says. Daryl tells him that won't happen with him around. He then catches up with Lydia to scold her for talking to him, when they notice a "Silence the Whispers" message graffitied on their house door. Back in the woods, Ezekiel tells Michonne they could have been together in another universe and reminds her how much he lost. She admits she was once jealous of walkers, wishing they would bite her. She also tells him that everything gets better in the end as she remembers Rick, causing her to tear up. They then return to their horses and Ezekiel thanks her for her advice. At the Alexandria dining hall, Lydia sits at the table of Gage, Margo, and Alfred and skins a rabbit in front of them, mocking the Whisperer shushing motion. Disgusted, they leave the table. Later, Daryl tells her to not do that again but she defends herself and storms out. That night, Lydia walks around and is ambushed by her bullies. Margo blames her for putting her friends' heads on spikes but Lydia reminds them she wasn't involved and says she's one of them. They all jump Lydia, grabbing, punching, and pinning her to the ground. Suddenly, Negan arrives, throws Margo into a wall, and protects Lydia. Frightened, Gage claims they were just trying to scare her. Brandon shows up and they realize Margo dead. Daryl and the others arrive to assess the situation. Alfred blames Negan for Margo's death but Lydia screams it wasn't his fault. Daryl believes her but orders Negan back to his cell. Siddiq starts hallucinating again and runs to the infirmary to wash his face in a bowl of cold water. At the infirmary, Dante finishes up bandaging Lydia and Daryl checks on her. He tells her he's sorry this happened, and she claims that her dad would've protected her. Daryl hugs her and she tells him Negan saved her. A while later, Daryl visits Negan at this cell to talk with him. He tells Negan people want him dead but Negan claims it was an accident and Margo was an asshole anyway for beating on a kid. Daryl asks why he helped her and Negan says he believes in their way of life. Daryl promises he'll get a chance to tell his side and leaves. He encounters Carol outside his house in a better state. She asks what he's going to do about Negan. "I believe her," he says. Carol reminds him the real enemy is still out there, and says that they should have gone to New Mexico. Back at Hilltop, the group kills as many walkers as they can to protect the walls. Suddenly, Michonne, Ezekiel, Judith, and the others arrive to join the battle. While fighting, Michonne takes notice of Judith taking out walkers by herself and smiles at the tough her daughter following her steps. In Alexandria, the council holds an emergency meeting with Gage and Alfred, who claim they were attacked. Gabriel asks why Lydia's the one in the infirmary. They remind them how their friends got beheaded by the Whisperers. Meanwhile, Daryl radios Michonne at Hilltop to update her on the situation. Michonne asks if she should come home but Daryl tells her to stay as long as Hilltop needs her. Michonne tells him Lydia has to stay regardless of the outcome because she believes Alpha will be harsher with them if Lydia's gone. She then receives an emergency call from Oceanside. Daryl checks in with the council, who's voting on Negan's fate. Daryl says he believes Lydia, which ties the vote. Gabriel announces he'll take the night to make his decision by tomorrow. The following morning at Hilltop, Michonne prepares to leave with a group to Oceanside to help out while Eugene chooses to stay and help fix the wall. She also decides to take Judith with her after she proved herself in the battle. Back in Alexandria, Gabriel finds Negan is gone from his cell and runs to inform Daryl. Later, Gariel and Aaron discuss Negan's escape when Lydia walks by and tells them she is responsible. Daryl rushes over and tells Lydia she didn't leave the house that night. She decides to stay in the cell because she feels safer. Later, Michonne and her caravan leave Hilltop while Daryl washes off the "Silence the Whispers" graffiti off the walls. Other Cast Co-Stars *Gustavo Gomez as Marco *Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes *Jackson Pace as Gage *Tamara Austin as Nora *Jerri Tubbs as Margo *David Shae as Alfred *Austin Freeman as Alex Uncredited *Avianna Mynhier as Rachel Ward (Voice Only) *Marvin Lee as Kyle *Katelyn Nacon as Enid (Flashback) *Unknown as Socorro Espinosa *Michelle Morano as Coalition Soldier *Jimmy McAfee as Coalition Soldier *Zack Harper as Coalition Soldier *Dalton Baxter as Coalition Soldier *John Gettier as Coalition Soldier *Chris Brittain as Coalition Soldier *Lindsay Monihan as Coalition Soldier *Gia as Coalition Soldier *Nick Bruno as Hilltop Resident *Chuck Hollywood as Alexandria Resident *Leslie Henry Fox as Alexandria Resident Deaths *Margo Trivia *First appearance of Alex. *Last appearance of Margo. *Last appearance of Enid. (Flashback) *This episode marks Khary Payton and Kerry Cahill's 25th appearance on the TV Series. *This episode was made available for streaming to subscribers of AMC Premiere on October 25, 2019. *This episode confirms that Alfred was part of The Highwaymen. *It is revealed that approximately one year has passed since the pike deaths took place. *Ezekiel telling Michonne that they probably could've worked as a couple in another universe following their kiss is a nod their relationship in the Comic Series. Comic Parallels *Aaron training the Coalition soldiers in Alexandria is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 152, where Dwight trains the soldiers instead. *Alexandria residents painting "Silence The Whisperers" graffiti on the walls is adapted from Issue 152. *Lydia being ambushed and attacked at night by Gage, Margo, and Alfred is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 150, where Rick is attacked by Morton and Vincent instead. *Gage brutally beating Lydia is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 134, where Brandon Rose beats Sophia instead. *Negan throwing Margo against a wall and accidentally killing her is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 166, where Rick accidentally shoves Sherry against a table and breaks her neck instead. *Negan being released by Brandon is adapted from Issue 152. *Gabriel discovering Negan is gone from his jail cell is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 152, where Rick discovers Negan gone instead. Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 (TV Series) Category:TV Episodes